


I Really Don’t Like Your Skinny Jeans, So Take Them Off For Me

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I feel like I owe the Tomlinshaw Shippers some smut. I'm kind of the writer equivalent of a tease. I'm sorry, I don't really know how to write sex scenes. But have this anyway. This is also practise run. As always, constructive criticism is encouraged - no, make that needed. Please? (seriously, I am sorry I am inflicting my writing on all of you)</p><p>Oh! The title is from the song "Skinny Genes" by Eliza Doolittle. It's my ultimate Tomlinshaw song :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Really Don’t Like Your Skinny Jeans, So Take Them Off For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like I owe the Tomlinshaw Shippers some smut. I'm kind of the writer equivalent of a tease. I'm sorry, I don't really know how to write sex scenes. But have this anyway. This is also practise run. As always, constructive criticism is encouraged - no, make that needed. Please? (seriously, I am sorry I am inflicting my writing on all of you)
> 
> Oh! The title is from the song "Skinny Genes" by Eliza Doolittle. It's my ultimate Tomlinshaw song :3

 

Louis Tomlinson was by far the most infuriating person he had ever met. It was Harry’s birthday party and Louis stood at his elbow, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at the younger boy.

Nick had lost track of the time as well as the number of drinks he’d had as he stared at Louis. He finished the beer he had in his hand before marching across the room to stand directly in front of the shorter man.

Louis glowered up at him up at him. “What do you want, Grimmy?”

Nick in lieu of an answer grabbed Louis’ arm and dragged him into the hallway.

Once they were out of the room, Nick turned to Louis and said, “You need to give Harry some space.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m looking out for him.”

Nick shook his head. “You’re mothering him. Besides, Tommo, practice what you preach.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Louis asked.

Nick flashed him a quick grin before saying, “Live While We’re Young, yeah?”

Louis could not believe that Nick had actually said that. He tried to push past him only to find that Nick was still holding his arm. He looked at the other man and then pointedly at the hand holding him in place. Nick - to Louis’ annoyance - smirked.

“Let me go,” Louis ground out.

“Make me, darling,” Nick slurred.

Louis tried to punch him but before he could make contact, Nick grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the wall. Nick leaned down and brushed his lips against Louis’ – a satisfied smile spread across his face when Louis tried to deepen the kiss.

Nick brought his lips to Louis’ ear and whispered, “I call the shots.”

Louis flushed as he felt Nick’s breath against his ear.

Nick gently nipped at Louis’ earlobe, causing the smaller man to moan, before capturing Louis’ mouth with his again.

The kiss wasn’t gentle; it was hungry and seeking. It was hard and warm – teeth and tongues alternately pulling at and soothing lips.

Louis wasn’t certain about how they had gotten to this point but with his back pressed against the cool wall and his semi-erect cock against Nick’s thigh, he didn’t particularly care.

Nick pulled back and bit out, “Bedroom?”

Louis led the way but as soon as they were in the room, Nick pushed him onto the bed, straddled him and reclaimed his mouth.

Nick’s mouth felt bruised but that only made him want more, his breathing got heavier as he ripped Louis’ shirt open.

Louis’ jeans felt too tight, every movement causing a painful friction, his hips bucked up as Nick made his way down Louis’ chest with his mouth – sucking and nibbling. Louis moaned as he felt Nick’s tongue circle his bellybutton before he blew cool air on the wet spot causing Louis’ stomach to clench and his hands to fist at his sides.

When he reached Louis’ hips Nick sucked hard, leaving an angry red mark on the pale skin, his tongue tracing patterns while Louis writhed beneath him. He tugged on Louis pants; Louis raised his hips desperate to get his pants off.

Nick wrapped his long fingers around Louis’ erection and stroked it. Louis arched into Nick’s touch, straining for more – his body doing what his mouth refused to.

Nick leaned down and put his lips around the tip of Louis’ cock, his tongue flicking across it gently and his hands digging into Louis’ hips holding him in place.

The sensation of Nick’s mouth on him forced a croaky “ _more”_ from Louis.

Nick hummed, acknowledging the plea, he then let Louis’ cock slip into his mouth slowly. He swirled his tongue around the base of Louis’ cock. Louis twitched in his mouth causing Nick’s own erection to throb.

Louis wanted nothing more than to thrust into Nick’s mouth but the other man held his hips in a bruising grip.

“Please,” Louis moaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

Nick’s teeth scraped lightly along the length of Louis’ cock making the boy on the bed shiver.

Nick took Louis to the back of his throat and heard an appreciative expletive come from Louis. Nick’s head bobbed as he moved faster on Louis’ length. Nick used his hand to grasp the base of Louis’ dick, his cheeks hollowed as he flicked his tongue over the head.

Louis brought his hand to his mouth to muffle the scream as he came in Nick’s mouth. Nick swallowed and grinned down at the panting pop star.

Nick straightened up and ignored his aching cock as it strained in his pants and said, “I hope Haz used his time well.”

When he reached the door he turned to wink at Louis who gaped at him as he walked away humming the opening bars to _Live While We’re Young._

 

 

 

 


End file.
